


Not That Tony Was Looking

by KimliPan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimliPan/pseuds/KimliPan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of Tony thinking on features of Loki’s that he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Tony Was Looking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaperoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperoned/gifts).



> written for [chaperoned](http://chaperoned.tumblr.com/) as a gift because I haven’t posted back for our RP in about 759w435043.8 years.
> 
> Posted on tumblr: [here](http://onceandfuturekimli.tumblr.com/post/44914987642/drabble-not-that-tony-was-looking)

Apart from the ridiculous getup with that very nice hat, Tony didn’t notice much else about Loki besides his overly large forehead the first time around; it was a little hard to miss considering the overly large ego that had to fit inside it, and Tony knew all about overly large egos.  After their first hookup, Tony saw that the horns and the ego – well, they weren’t for the kind of compensation Tony would have guessed.  In fact, what he discovered led him to believe that the source of his over-inflated sense of pride was entirely justified.

That wasn’t what drew him in though, though – his ego and his _ego_ were fine, but the allure was elsewhere.  It wasn’t so romantic as his green, long-lashed, almond-shaped eyes (though Tony wondered vaguely what kind of Asgardian genetics put those traits together), nor was it so base as his long limbs wrapped in ropey dancer’s muscles more than strong enough to hold Tony down while Loki fucked him.   No, it was something else.  Something in the way Loki looked at him, with his cheeks puffed from the effort of grinning (ever-practiced), with just a slight wrinkle round the edges of his lips, with his teeth so weirdly perfect and visible, with his lips framing them, thin and pale, strained but eager.  Not that Tony was looking.  Not that Tony found himself always looking.  Not that he often wanted to – and did – hold himself back from kissing him so he could make Loki come in for it, giving Tony the opportunity not only to watch but to _feel_ the transformation from smug to hungry.  If Tony were to do that, to revel in the subtle shifting of muscles, damp and soft and unyielding, to really pay attention to the way Loki’s kissing so easily switched from prideful to needy from the sheer force of the mutual wanting between them – why then, he wouldn’t get to notice the way it felt for his hands to come up and touch the sides of Loki’s face which was square and firm and hard, and unlike any of the women he had ever touched before.

If Tony’s attentions laid solely on those so-straight teeth and how smooth the backs of them were under his tongue, he’d never realize how much Loki tensed with longing when Tony’s fingers caressed the hair on the back of his neck, or how easy it was to dominate Loki from underneath by just pulling away, only a little.  And if he didn’t take that tiny back step, those teeth would never bite his lip, playfully, possessively, punishingly, while those hands jerked his shoulders forward and, in the same controlled motion, Loki’s thigh would grind hard against Tony’s groin.  No, were he still focused on feeling Loki’s lips, he wouldn’t be able to pull that hair in his hands and feel Loki growl against his mouth.


End file.
